Nobunyaga Oda/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Nobunyaga Oda. Warriors All-Stars *"I will show no mercy to any who stand in my way!" *"Did you think you could stop the Great Devil?" *"I am an unmatched warrior! I, Nobunyaga, shall create a new world!" *"You're pretty mewling good." *"None who are born can ultimately escape from perishing." *"Curse you! I will not forget this humiliation." *"Yes! Well done, that warrior!" *"Well done. I have witnessed your justice!" *"Stop this recklessness! Rushing in like that is just foolishness!" *"You saved me! I will remember this, you can be sure!" *"It's too late to beg for mercy now!" *"Boring! I've had enough of this battle!" *"Mastery of the spear can make you this strong?" *"A thousand of these cats may come, they are no match for Zhao Yun!" *"Zhao Yun!" *"Lu Bu, how impressive you are!" *"Lu Bu, you still have some strength left? I hope you'll come to my world one day!" *"Lu Bu!" *"What a calculating fighter you are." *"Such bold brilliance, Wang Yuanji. Once you return to your own world, that strength will surely allow you to unify your lands!" *"Wang Yuanji!" *"You use that strange weapon in a most convincing manner." *"Zhou Cang, you have both speed and bravery! Double blessings for any warrior!" *"Zhou Cang!" *"What a powerful spear. I offer my heartfelt praise." *"Capable of changing the flow of an entire battle alone! You're a strategist's worst nightmare!" *"Yukimura!" *"Hummm. Maybe you can realize your ideals by force!" *"Mitsunari, your command is most impressive! I don't think you even need me!" *"Mitsunari!" *"Hummm. As elegant as a dancer." *"I see why you lead your clan, young lady. Such wonderful power, Naotora!" *"Naotora!" *"You have impressed even me with your sword skills." *"You dress like a foreigner, but you are clearly a samurai, Arima!" *"Arima!" *"A strange weapon, but you seem capable with it." *"Darius, and your demon power! The purrfect companion for the Great Devil!" *"Darius!" *"You don't even fear death. I'm very impressed!" *"Ōka! Your form with that sword is unmatched! I can almost hear the blade singing in your hands!" *"Ōka!" *"You are a strange witch, but I can't complain about how you fight." *"Hummm. Your skills with that gun are most impressive. Would you give my troops some training?" *"Horō!" *"It's like the gun is part of your body!" *"A machina warrior! I find you most interesting, Tokitsugu!" *"Tokitsugu!" *"Fighting this hard without even using a weapon? Meeeow." *"You fled your ninja clan, Kasumi, correct? Would you consider using that power for me?" *"Kasumi!" *"Is this another form of combat? The world is wide indeed." *"Marie! The way you fight is certainly unique, but also effective!" *"Marie!" *"Honoka-style. What light and fast movements!" *"Ah, more impressive deeds! How can one not love you, Honoka!" *"Honoka!" *"Laegrinna. You have some impressive skills." *"This is the power of the Devil's daughter! You are doing well to impress me, the Great Devil!" *"Laegrinna!" *"I sense little ambition from you, but your strength is real enough!" *"Millennia, you hold nothing back in battle. I mewling love it!" *"Millennia!" *"So these are the skills of a shinobi from another world!" *"Hayabusa, well done! You are more than a match for the shinobi from my world!" *"Hayabusa!" *"You have shown me the ceaseless attacks of a kunoichi!" *"The style you have created, Ayane, is based on the skills of a kunoichi! The Great Devil shall make use of this, too!" *"Ayane!" *"These skills. Worthy of a former pirate!" *"You are skilled with a sword! I never expected to see a foreigner with such mastery of a blade!" *"William!" *"I've never seen such a powerful village girl as you!" *"I thought alchemy was just trickery. But you are the real thing, Sophie!" *"Sophie!" *"You fight so well with that machina body!" *"You are bold in battle indeed. But you won't show me up, Plachta!" *"Plachta!" *"I've never seen a sword like that before, but you use it well!" *"Compared to fighting demons, the enemies of this world can't touch you, Arnice!" *"Arnice!" *"Chris, you've shown me how strong a demon can be." *"The Great Devil is now joined by a true demon! A demon this strong, as well!" *"Chris!" *"Using paper as a weapon! I am completely amazed!" *"Rio, in your world... Is everyone involved in gambling so strong?" *"Rio!" *"That power! A lion in cat's clothing, I think?" *"Well done, Tamaki! I'm impressed to see the princess herself fight so well!" *"Tamaki!" *"Your comedic routine is clearly just for show, then." *"Setsuna, are you truly this strong? I'm sure you can save this world!" *"Setsuna!" *"Shiki, that's the way! Show them no mercy!" *"Shiki, what bravery. Go ahead and defeat them all! Go on!" *"Shiki!" *"Nobunyaga shall reign supreme over this land!" *"There are some things that cannot be avoided." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes